compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiger Wulf
Kiger Wulf The Early Years Kiger Wulf was born on the planet Fakir to his loving parents, Jacob and Isabelle Wulf. His parents had two other children, an older son named Isaac, and Kiger's twin brother Mazer. Being born in Imperial space, the Wulf children were raised to believe in the sovereignty of the Galactic Empire. Kiger, like most children of his area believed whole-heartedly in the Galactic Empire. Jacob Wulf was a fisherman on one of the great rivers of Fakir. He provided for his family, but they were not wealthy by any standards. Kiger was raised to believe in the value of hard work. Kiger trained for most of his life to follow his father in the fishing business. When Kiger and Mazer were 12, their older brother Isaac left the family in search of his own identity. Kiger and Mazer continued on training for the family business. The next six years became a time of trial for the Wulf family. Isaac ventured out on his own in the galaxy and lost contact with his family on Fakir. Kiger was devastated by the loss of his older brother. He hid his sadness and anger at Isaac by working all the time. He dropped out of school and worked with his father full-time as a fisherman. When Kiger was 17, his mother died after a yearlong battle with illness. This sent Kiger farther into depression. Jacob Wulf continued working long hours to provide for his twin sons. Kiger's depression continued to grow. He turned into an angry young man. One day he convinced his brother to leave Fakir with him. While their father was out, Kiger and Mazer left the house, taking all of the money they could find. Traveling the Galaxy Kiger and Mazer began a spree of traveling around the galaxy. They visited many places including the Hapan Cluster, Anzat, and the Imperial homeworld of Coruscant. After a year traveling, they met up with a young Imperial soldier. Kiger was excited by the young man's tale's of bravery and excitement. Kiger and Mazer continued on in their travels. Kiger's anger and depression issues seemed to have been cured by his travels with his brother. Their travels took them to Naboo where Mazer met a girl. Kiger was ready to move again, however his companion Mazer had decided to settle down and get married. Kiger gave him his blessing and left. Kiger ended up on the planet Tatooine. It was on Tatooine that Wulf met another Imperial. This Imperial's stories led Kiger to join the Galactic Empire. Galactic Empire At the age of 20. Kiger signed up with a local Imperial recruiter. He was immediately transferred to Carida where he began studying to be in the Imperial Navy. He worked under noted Academy Tutor Marcus Aurelius. After graduating from the Academy, Wulf went into the Imperial Navy. Wulf was assigned to the Fourth Imperial Fleet, which was commanded by Rear Admiral Ramos Rob and Commodore Endorph Morbelis. He was placed on the Beta Line, which had Lieutenant Dierderann Moris as its CO. Wulf served proudly in the 4th. An incident involving a fleet-mate, Dimitri Rosenkranz, being executed caused Rear Admiral Rob to leave the Empire. Commodore Morbelis went on extended leave of absence and Lieutenant Moris retired from active duty. The 4th was left in space with no leadership at all. They worked hard, even though they had no orders. Crewman First Class Wulf continued his routine scans of the Corellia system even though his reports were being ignored. During this period, Wulf became disillusioned with the Galactic Empire. He felt as if his talents were being wasted in a fleet that was doing nothing. It was during this time that Admiral Machkhit and the Naval High Command performed an inspection of the 4IF. Wulf was given the opportunity to command a squadron of TIE-Interceptors. Wulf relished the chance to pilot such a fabulous ship. After the inspection was completed and Admiral Machkhit left the system, the Fourth began an intense training program led by Igneus Esh. The training program pitted the Fourth against a group of Rebel invaders. The program, Shadows and Mystery was cut short though as technology wouldn't allow the fleet to finish the program. In the mean-time, RADM Rob returned to the fleet as the CO. He quickly promoted the members of the fleet who had survived the dark period without leadership and gave many of them awards for their services to the Empire. Wulf was promoted to Flight Sergeant, given the Mentioned in Dispatches award, and was glad to have his CO return. However, some shakeups with the NHC meant that Rob, as one of the highest ranking members of the Navy was going to be leaving the fleet. At this point, Captain Sarod Jaeger stepped up from the Reserves to be the CO of the 4th. Under Jaeger, the 4th was reinvigorated with orders and missions. Wulf was assigned as the Activity Adjutant of the fleet. The fleet also began the fight for Thyferra. The Rebel Alliance sent their armies onto the surface of Thyferra, and the 4th was called upon by the Emperor to stop the invasion of Thyferra. Wulf played a key role in the Battle for Thyferra. Bringing many rebels into Imperial custody. The Imperial forces were led by Sith Lord Maximillion Power. However, Power turned on the Sith and the Galactic Empire, embracing the teachings of the corrupt Jedi Order. The loss of Power was a great one, and the Empire was unable to hold its grip on Thyferra. Shortly after the battle was over, Alexander Fel approached Wulf with an offer. The Lyran Union Fel asked Wulf if he wanted to be a part of a new Union that was going to be forming. Wulf agreed to leave his fleet and the Empire behind in pursuit of new dreams. Wulf accepted a position of Party Commissar in what would become the Lyran Union. As a founding member of the Union, Wulf was granted Middle Party Status immediately. The Union began to grow. Wulf was a part of the group that watched as the people of Balfron celebrate as the Lyran flag was raised over the Planetary Capitol. The Revolutionary Parade marched through the city and the sector of Dolomar was handed over to the Lyran Union under the direction of General Secretary Alexander Fel. Wulf served faithfully in his position within the People's Commissariat. Wulf helped to build many worlds up out of the poverty that had stricken them. Wulf was elected to the first Lyran People's Congress as a Lyran People's Deputy. As an LPD, Wulf was one of the voting members of the Congress that ratified the Constitution and Legal Codex of the USLR. Wulf accepted a position as Deputy Provost General of the Lyran Union Academy. Things took a major turn for Wulf when General Secretary Fel asked him to consider a promotion to Minister of the People's Commissariat. Wulf quickly accepted the promotion to Minister and the move to the Central Committee of the ULSR. Upon moving into his new office, Wulf made immediate changes in the Commissariat, requiring members to report in twice a month and began to voice his opinions and troubles to other members of the Central Committee. When Admiral of the Fleet Intrepid aka Tnsumi Shine was removed from his duties, the position of Procurator of Justice came available. Four men ran in a Union-wide election; they were Wulf, Kavarg Monorus, Mekum Campbell, and Squall Leonhart. Wulf gave a rousing speech to the assembled masses in Victory Square. It was this speech, political commentators noted, that solidified his position as the front runner. Wulf won the general elections with 38% of the Union's votes. Monorus came in second with 19%, while Campbell and Leonhart both finished with 13%. Jace Things took an interesting turn for Kiger when a woman named Jace Walters joined the Lyran Union. It didn't take much time for them to hit it off. Their relationship blossomed, and Kiger decided it was time to ask her to be his wife. He scheduled a vacation for them to Naboo, where he told her he was going to begin the search for his brother Mazer. The trip fell on the same night as Orphaea Imperium committed treason and attempted a coup against the Party and General Secretary Fel. As Kiger and Jace arrived on Naboo, Kiger had arranged a surprise. He had already contacted Mazer and prepared a nice surprise for Jace. He bought lake-front property on Naboo, and surprised her with that and a proposal, which she accepted. What followed was a whirlwind of activity for the couple. They embarked on a trip to do some building for the Lyran Union. Their trip on the Sooren J began with Jace telling Kiger that she was pregnant. Before they reached their destination Kiger was injured when the ship prematurely left hyperspace due to a storm. It was later revealed that their ship had been infiltrated by a Clawdite posing as one of Kiger's crew who eventually tried to assassinate Jace. Kiger ended up killing the Clawdite in a rage, shooting the assailant in the chest a number of times. Upon returning to Balfron, Kiger and Jace were wed in a small ceremony in General Secretary Fel's office. Their honeymoon was spoiled by Kiger's abduction at the hands of a small group of Orphaeaist traitors. They abducted Kiger in an attempt to see the LU overthrown and Balfron returned to the hands of the Balfronites. The Union rescued Kiger from the terrorists and defeated them in what became known as Operation Dynamo. Kiger was elected as the Chairman of the Central Committee and revealed his plans for the Union once he returned from his kidnapping. His new post as Chairman was one that had been vacated by Imperium's treachery. Kiger unveiled Carondar II as the "Future of the Union." Construction efforts began on the moon Carondar II in a joint operation with the Galactic Empire. The project brought hope and a level of prosperity to the Union, however things would begin to take a new turn. You Can't Go Home? Despite Chairman Wulf's efforts on Carondar II, the Union fell victim to a new plague. Members began to leave the Union for other ventures. Even the highest-ranking Lyranites began to slip away into obscurity. It became clear to Kiger that the Union was going to die. He arranged a meeting with Grand Moff Goth of the Galactic Empire. Wulf wanted to return home to the Galactic Empire. After accepting a position as Lieutenant Governor in the Galactic Empire the Union began its descent into dissolving. Premier Fel disbanded the Central Committee and resigned himself, naming Wulf the Premier of the Union for her last days. Wulf finalized the agreement with the Galactic Empire, transferring governing authority of the Lyran territories to the Empire. The Lyran treasury was split between members of the Executive Committee and the Galactic Empire. After the fall of the Lyran Union, Kiger embarked on a personal journey. Part of the dissolution of the Union netted Wulf the Sooren J. Wulf needed a crew for his ship, he decided to take a trip into the unknown in order to find a crew. He made his way to the Chiss homeworld of Csilla. There he met a number of Chiss, including pilots Robi Manchu, Arnis Raan, Sen Bynar and Malcolm Bardok. He recruited them to work for him on his ship. He also met 2 beautiful twin Chiss women, Sola Ores, a medical expert, Beka Madine and their mechanic brother Rel'Surik. The group of Chiss took up residence on the Sooren J as its permanent crew. The Baby and Advancement Meanwhile, Jace informed Kiger that he was not the biological father of the baby she was carrying. Her ex-lover, Talon Xor was. After debating on what to do, Kiger decided to remain with Jace and act as the baby's father, never informing her that Kiger wasn't actually her father. Isabelle Wulf was born on Year 9 Day 31 in Balfron. Shortly after, Xor was found dead at the hands of Isabella D'Este, one of his former lovers. Kiger worked closely with Grand Moff Goth to build the Imperial Production Center. In the midst of the building project, a meeting was held for all Imperials in that meeting, Goth was promoted to Pro-Consul and named the Second in Command of the Galactic Empire. Wulf was promoted to Deputy Minister of Operations. Ranks Held The Galactic Empire * Recruit E-1 - Imperial Academy * Crewman E-2 - Imperial Navy * Crewman First Class E-3 - Imperial Navy * Flight Sergeant E-5 - Imperial Navy * Staff Flight Sergeant E-6 - Imperial Navy * Lieutenant Governor O-4 - Imperial Government * Deputy Minister C-4 - Ministry of Operations, Imperial Government * Activity Adjutant - Fourth Imperial Fleet * Director - Imperial Gaming Commission The Lyran Union * Party Commissar C-5 - The People's Commissariat * Minister HC-4 - The People's Commissariat * Chairman HC-5 - The Central Committee * Premier HC-6 - The Lyran Union * Lyran People's Deputy - People's Congress * Procurator of Justice - Lyran Union Awards The Galactic Empire * Imperial Academy Basic Graduate - IABG * Fourth Imperial Fleet - Veteran - 4IFV * Mentioned in Dispatches - 2 - DIS2 * System Failure - SYF * Thyferra Mission - THYFE * Imperial Duty Bars 1 Year - DB1 * Development Services Team - DST The Lyran Union * Hero of the Lyran Union - HoLU * Hero of LYSOC - LYSOC * Victory of LYSOC Medal - VoL * Order of LYSOC - OLY * Order of the Great Patriotic War for Dolomar - OPWD * Order of the Socialist Revolution - OSR * Medal of Loyalty to the Party - LtP * Victory of Socialist Labor - VoSL * Victory of Socialist Economy - VoSE * Member of the Central Committee - MOCC * Dolomar Power Effort - DPE * Party Member - 9 Months - *9* * Inner Party Member - IPM Category:Individuals Category:Human